I wanna be a model!
by ClAu-22
Summary: ¿Un deseo a una estrella fugaz bastara para que a Hermione se le cumpla el sueño de ser modelo? Descubrelo! H/Hr*


**¡Bienvenidas, queridas lectoras! Si estais en esta pagina, descubriran una nueva aventura en Hogwarts,…mas nuestra protagnista sera la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. Quien nos pondra algunos secretos al descubierto y las causas de un deseo que pidio a una estrella fugaz. **

**Espero que os guste este fic! Que calculo va a constar de 5 capitulo (minimo), asi que tienen para rato! :D!**

**P.D: los pensamientos van entre "" y en **_**cursiva**_

* * *

**I wanna be a model**

**Capitulo 1**** : ****El deseo y pequeños grandes secretos**

Una alumna de cabellos castaños claros y alborotados, estaba sentada en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechizeria mas reconocido en Inglaterra.

-Hermione…entonces…-ron trato de llamar su atención, mirandola directamente a sus ojos color miel-¿…Hermione?

-Este…-la susodicha lo miro un tanto desubicada-¿…decias algo Ron?

-Solo queria preguntarte si…-se detuvo para captar la total atención de su amiga-…queria ir al baile de invierno conmigo…-se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, hecho que indudablemente notó nuestra protagonista.

-Ron…-comenzo por decir-…no sé que responderte…-este lo miraba ansioso y un poco desilucionado-…quiero decir…-se sentia culpable de rechazar nuevamente a su amigo, ya que el anterior año ya lo habia hecho-…lo pensare…-sonrio, o al menos trato de curvar sus delgados labios de color coral.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamo el joven de la cicatriz en la frente, quien se unia a sus dos mejores amigos

-¡Harry!...¡te despertaste tardísimo!...-regaño Hermione, haciendo que unas cuantas cabezas giraran para ver de donde provenia aquel ruido

-Perdonenme…-miro primero a la castaña con detenimiento y luego al pelirojo, al cual le sonrio-¡…Ron no me desperto!

-¡Ahora soy tu alarma andante!-dijo un poquito molesto, pero luego se rio después de que Hermione fulminara a Harry con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Cambiemos de tema- menciono la mas inteligente-…según Luna, hoy pasara una estrella fugaz por Hogwarts…-sus dos amigos le prestaron atención-…a eso de las 10 de la noche…-sonrio mas para si

-¡Suena grandioso!...-opino Harry, tambien sonriendo, pero de manera mas abierta

-Definitivamente tenemos que ver esa estrella fugaz…-dijo Ron, para después deborar una tostada con mermelada de arandanos de un solo bocado

-Entonces…-como siempre Hermione lo planeaba y organizaba todo-…a las 9:30 nos encontraremos en la sala comun

-Ok-afirmo un insaciable Ron

-Bueno,…-vacio su jugo de calabaza-…tengo una reunion con Dumbledore-le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Hermione-…nos vemos mas tarde

-Cuenta con eso…-dijo Ron, quien ya empezaba a llenarse

-Yo…-observo como el chico de los ojos esmeraldas se alejaba-…tengo que hacer unos ejercicios de Aritmancia…-miro a Ron,…y se encontro con su mirada-…espero acabar para el almuerzo…-sonrio y el joven de pecas le devolvió la mirada enseguida.

* * *

-Ranas de chocolate-menciono nuestra protagnista, la contraseña de la sala comun. Habia estado en la biblioteca haciendo los ejercicios que le faltaban de Aritmancia,…ademas habia ayudado a algunos cuantos chicos con sus tareas…lo normal de un sabado por la mañana.

-Disculpa-dijo de inmediato, Harry, luego de haberse encontrado de manera inesperada con su mejor amiga…estaban cara a cara, muy cerca…se podria decir que demasiado.

-No…-miro los ojos del pelinegro, después sus labios delgados pero colorados-…no te vi…-de manera impulsiva,…Hermione cerro sus ojos y se acerco un centimetro mas, haciendo que la distancia fuera inexistente.

-Hermione-pronuncio con tono dulce y de manera lenta, para luego rozar sus labios con los de ella. Esto causo un estremecimiento general en el cuerpo de la mencionada,…ella transformo esa provocación en un beso lento, pero sincero.

-Ehh…-logro decir Harry de manera torpe, después de que pudieran despegarse. Hermione abrio los ojos, no de manera violenta ni abrupta,…mas bien, grabando aquella sensación muy dentro de ella.-Hermione…-su mente asimilo lo que habia ocurrido,…pero ya era demasiado tarde…la castaña habia subido a su habitación al ver que él no reaccionara.

* * *

Hermione bajo tarde a almorzar,…para no encontrarse ni a Harry ni a Ron. Estaba confundida…tal vez ese beso no significo nada para Harry…pero para ella significaba…¡el mundo entero! Habia amado secretamente a Harry James Potter, sin haberlo mencionado a nadie…ni siquiera a Ginny. Ahora que habia logrado algo tan importante, no estaba completamente segura de cómo iba a actuar o lo que debia hacer. Comio rapido y al llegar a su habitación nuevamente,…se durmió para intentar no pensar en lo sucedido.

* * *

La alarma de su celular la desperto, de manera abrupta. Habia dormido 5 horas…demasiado desde las vacaciones. Se desesperezo como habitualmente lo hacia y se dirigio al baño para darse una ducha.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Luna desde la habitación

-¿Si,Luna?...-respondio alzando un poco la voz,…acababa de meterse al agua

-¡Que bien que te encuentro aquí!

-Pues…no es raro que me encuentres aquí los sabados…-se hecho champú al cabello-…es decir,…ni que hubiera cientos de divertidas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts

-Tienes razon…-comento-…solo que imagine que debias estar con Harry y Ron.

-Ohhhhh- _"maldita sea,…por que me tuvo que hacer acordar"_-ahora que lo mencionas,…no los he visto en la tarde

-Yo si,…-Hermione se enjuago el cabello-estaban en el campo de quidditch…tu sabs,…jugando un partido amistoso con algunos de mi casa

-Ohhhhh,¡…cuando no ellos!-utilizo un tono irritado, mientras cerraba las dos manijas de agua.

-Hermione…¿te pasa algo?-pregunto un tanto preocupada

-No, Luna, solo que estoy intentando secar mi cabello y tu sabes…es difícil…

-Claro…-la joven de Ravenclaw se acomodo en la cama de su mejor amiga,…para esperarla.

-¿Estoy bien?-pregunto Hermione,…con la toalla amarrada a su cabellera

-¡Claro!-exclamo una maravillada Luna-¡…tu siempre luces genial!

-¡Gracias!-dijo en tono sincero, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Hermione…-Luna acababa de darse cuenta de una revista de modas, que se situaba en la pequeña mesita de noche de la mencionada-¡…no puedo creer q la tengas!-la copio y abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños oscuros.-…es decir,¡…ni siquiera ha salido a la venta en el Reino Unido!

-Pues…-se sento y suspiro de manera inaudible-…estoy suscrita desde hace mucho tiempo…-sonrio-…a veces me regalan diversas revistas…-su voz se mostraba mas que feliz-…todas sobre lo ultimo en moda…-Luna quedo perpleja por aquel secreto, que por supuesto, ya no lo era

-¡No te conocia esa faceta, amiga!-sonrio-…creo que vendre mas seguido por aca…-se rieron las dos-¡¿…me prestarias alguna revista si te lo pidiera?!...

-¡Claro, Luna!...-sonrio abiertamente-¡…solo pidemelas!

-Pero…-echo una rapida mirada a la habitación-¿…donde las escondes?

-Jajaja-la gryfindor abrio un pequeño cajon de su mesita de noche-¡…con un hechizo agrandador todo esta solucionado!...-en el interior de esta, habia un gigantesco espacio, donde las revistas estaban agrupadas por temporadas y años-…son mi tesoro

-¡Ya lo creo!-exclamo una emocionada Luna

-Y eso no es todo…-cerro lentamente el cajon-…sigueme,¡…te va a fascinar!

-¡No lo dudo!-diciendo esto, Luna siguió a Hermione hasta un cuadro que quedaba al extremo opuesto de la puerta de entrada de la habitación. El cuadro reflejaba un paisaje muy hermoso de un bosque tropical, con diferentes matices verdes y marrones.

-¡Fetch!-pronuncio Hermione, para que al instante el cuadro de tamaño mediano, se moviera un poco a la derecha y mostrara un pequeño tubo que se encontraba sombrio.-El tubo lleva a mi guardaropa personal y privado…-se mostro seria-…por favor Luna,…promete que diras nada de esto a nadie…-hizo una pausa-…mucho menos lo de las revistas…

-Hermione, soy tu mejor amiga…-sonrio-te lo prometo…

-Gracias…-le devolvió la sonrisa-…ahora…tu primero te vas a deslizar por este tubo, y después yo lo hare para cerciorarme que todo marche bien.

-Ok…-dudo un minuto-¿…caeremos en algo suave?

-¡Dalo por hecho!...-Luna se inclino hacia el tubo-…algo muy suave…-tras decir esto, la ravenclaw se lanzo hacia aquella oscuridad. Nuestra protagonista conjuro un hechizo para cellar el cuadro, y luego se aventuro a encontrarse con Luna

-¡Hermione, eso estuvo genial!...-dijo Luna, levantandose de la pila de almohadas donde habian caido las dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Pues si,…debo aceptarlo-sonrio. Su acompañante observo detenidamente aquel radiante lugar de ensueño. Las paredes,…absolutamente todas,…estaban pintadas de un rosa chillon. Mientras que el suelo era de mármol claro y cuidadosamente elaborado.

-Preparate para mirar el paraiso…-sonrio de oreja a oreja una emocionada Hermione. Luna la siguió hasta un extremo del cuarto, donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa con dos controles remotos. La del cabello alborotado agarro ambos controles, para presionar varios botones.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Luna,…pero no dijo una palabra mas ya que varios cajones y estantes blancos y negros se abrieron desde los costados de las paredes. En los cajones derechos de color negro , habian toda clase de accesrios,…desde lentes de sol, hasta correas de toda clace de tamaños, colores brillantes y de cuero fino.

-Magia-rio abiertamente. Del otro control remoto, presiono varios botones tambien. Para que de los cajones izquierdos de color blanco aparecieran. Dentro de ellos habian todo tipo bijoteria…cientos de pendientes, finos callares y fabulosos anillos de oro, cobre y plata.

-¡¿Puedo…?!-la dueña de aquel paraiso asintió y Luna corrio a los stands. Debajo de los cajones habian infinitos zapatos y zapatillas…clasificados en colores, obviamente.

-Todo fruto de mis ahorros y algunos obsequios departe de compañias…-dijo mientras se ponia unos pendientes largos de plata.

-¿Compañias?-pregunto Luna,…al compas de que abria una puerta donde se encontraba la ropa y todos los accesorios textiles.

-Ehhh…siii-la siguió-…estan interezados que sea modelo de sus campañas…-sonrio-…obviamente, no tengo experiencia…-su sonrisa se desvanecio rapidamente-ademas, como bien sabes…soy una rata de biblioteca…-Luna la miro a los ojos-…no encajo en ese prototipo de mujer…

-Oh, Hermione…-sonrio para darle animos a su mejor amiga-…eres la mas inteligente de Hogwarts, pro eso no significa que no puedas vestirte bien, ni que no puedas ser coqueta.

-No lo se, Luna-curvo sus delgados labios-…en fin, tenemos que ir llendo al lago…-esta continuaba observando sorprendida, cada rincon del cuarto-…la estrella fugaz…¿recuerdas?

-Ohhh, claro…-sonrio-¡me habia olvidado por completo!

* * *

¿Donde estaran Hermione y Luna?-pregunto Ron, quien miraba por doquier un tanto preocupado

-¡Solo faltan 5 minutos!-exclamo un preocupado Harry

-¡Chicos!-grito Luna, cuando estaba a solo 30 cm de Harry y Ron

-¡No estaban en la sala comun!-prostesto Hermione

-¡Las estuvimos esperando por montones!-dijo Ron, con un tono de recelo en su voz

-¡Callence!-grito un alumno de Slytherin. En los jardines de Hogwarts, se encontraban concentradas los alumnos y unos cuantos profesores para gozar de aquel espectaculo que no sucedia muy a menudo.

-1 minuto…-dijo Harry mas para si mismo

-¡Hola,…vengo justo a tiempo!-exclamo una cansada Ginny, quien se encontraba con Neville

-¡Ginny!-Hermione sonrio-¡que bien que llegaste a tiempo!-la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada.

_¡Miren!- Luna grito fuertemente, haciendo que la mirada de todos los presentes se posaron en el claro y azul marino cielo, el cual mostraba cientos de diminutos puntos luminosos.

¡Ahí esta!-dijo Ginny. Se hizo presente desde el Este, la radiente estrella fugaz, la cual paso lentamente-¡No olviden de pedir su deseo!-dijo animadamente la menor de los Weasleys

_-"Ser Modelo. Ser Modelo. Ser Modelo…ser modelo"-_deseo Hermione con tods sus fuerzas, mienras mantenia sus ojos fijos en la trayectoria de la grandiosa estrella fugaz.

* * *

**Bueno, si estan leyendo esto, es que ya terminaron de leer el primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura =D! espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc…en sus reviews! Os agradezco por leer y les agradecere infinito si me escriben un review para enterarme si les gusto el capitulo y las expectativas que tienen de los futuros caps**


End file.
